


Bitter Glass, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2003-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the Denethor Poetry Writing Challenge, three brief glimpses into the mind of the last Ruling Steward of Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Finduilas, why thinkest thou the worst  
Of me, for choosing thee at duty's call?  
E'en if 'twas mind - not heart - that loved thee first,  
Why thinkest thou I love thee not at all?

I know that I am stern and grim of face.  
How else the rising Shadow's threat to bear?  
But there is comfort in thy quiet grace,  
And in the kinder shadow of thy hair.

I am what I am; thou'rt what thou art;  
Surely there can be in that no blame?  
I will seek to place thee in my heart,  
And all I ask is that thou dost the same.

But how am I to ease thy discontent,  
If 'tis mine own true self thou dost resent?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the Denethor Poetry Writing Challenge, three brief glimpses into the mind of the last Ruling Steward of Gondor.

Thinkest thou I do not understand,  
Finduilas, wherefore thy heart doth quail?  
I too sense in the East, so close to hand,  
Reason enough for any heart to fail.

Thou sayest of me that I have no heart,  
To keep thee thus from thy beloved home.  
But, Finduilas, how could I part  
With thee, and face the Shadow then alone?

I must keep watch! And 'tis that 'bitter glass',  
Which thou dost so revile, that holds the key.  
My duty to this realm, Finduilas,  
Outweighs whatever dangers there might be.

And yet, thou fadest more with every day.  
Wilt thou be lost, because thou'rt forced to stay?


	3. FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to the Denethor Poetry Writing Challenge, three brief glimpses into the mind of the last Ruling Steward of Gondor.

Gone now is the Sun; son, self, city - all by Shadow penn'd.  
No more warming rays -- raze my House, I will, and make an end.


End file.
